Nessie Lacks Social Skills
by TamborineShaker
Summary: Nessie is eager to have her own high-school experience. However her family thinks she lacks social skills. She is now decided to improve. Jacob's POV.


_Well this is an oneshot. I had this idea in my mind for quite a while and decided to write it down now that I'm totally and utterly bored. Nothing to do in vacations :]._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

**After BD. **

**Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, **_so I only own this simple plot._

* * *

.Nessie Lacks Social Skills.

I frowned when I finally got to the Cullen's place. Usually Nessie would hear the roar of the engine of my bike from miles and then wait for me patiently outside. However, today there was no welcome smile to Jacob Black. No, sir! Just a silent and cold nothing. I got off the bike and went to the door. I did not knock, never needed to, and went to the living room. She was there, her big eyes glued to the big screen of the TV. Strange thing, she almost never watched television, but when that happened, she usually preferred something better than this cheesy, corny, stupid soap-operas that had her full attention now.

"Hi Nessie." I said casually.

She turned her head to me and smiled.

"Sorry I did not wait for you today Jake, but I am busy, as you may see." I cocked my head to the side. Busy? Watching television? What the hell was going on?

"Erm, why are you watching this?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her.

Nessie's hand went automatically to my face, but then she took it back, with determination in her eyes. Weird and unsatisfying. I liked when she showed me things, talking seemed unnatural.

"Well, as you know I want to apply in high school as soon as I grow enough. Just one or two years and I can go have my high-scholar experience. But everyone says it is a bad idea. They say I lack of social skills to go to a school. Like they are far more skilled than I am! I _am_ half-human, you know?" She said irritated.

I chuckled she looked so cute when she spoke that serious.

"Yeah, I see. But they do have a point, you have never interacted with anyone more human than me and Charlie. I am not _that_ human and you don't spend that much time with Charlie. When you do, you are almost mute." Nessie sighted. Her hand flinched and she closed it into a fist, controlling herself not to touch me.

"I am totally aware of that, Jake, and that is why I am talking this much. It seems to be useless since I can show people what I want, but I have to practise. If I did that to a mere mortal, he would be terrified and that is not what a socially skilled person does. A socially skilled person does not terrify people." She said staring into my eyes.

I controlled myself not to laugh. Nessie seemed to be making a mental list of what her so called 'socially skilled people' were like. I wondered what more was on the list. She turned herself to the screen once again, with a focused look. Now there was this teen couple making out. It made me embarrassed to watch this with her.

"Oh, right, you still haven't answered me. Why are you watching this?" I said, pointing disgusted at the TV, in an attempt to make her change the channel.

"This is researching material. People my age – and by my age I mean my physical age – watch this. They must behave something like that. Not that dramatically, but I am pretty sure the guy who made this did not just take it out of nowhere."

Researching material, huh? I had to control myself again. I could not laugh of this thing she was so serious about.

"Well, honey, this is just a TV show. Mostly, life is not like that at all." I said.

She growled in disgust as she saw the couple almost devouring each other.

"I do hope you are right." She said changing the channel.

I laughed.

"You don't need to watch this to know how to behave yourself. I mean, your relatives were nothing normal and they still got out of there with no major suspicions. Just do what they did. Don't talk, don't stare, don't attack and you will be fine!" I said and she blinked twice at me.

"Oh. I know that. But I just want to have an idea of what I am about to face and how they behave. It is not like I'll be like that, ever." Nessie laughed and then grimaced.

"But I do want to have some human experiences." She sighted, with her gaze locked on the TV.

It was a dance scene, they all had happy faces. She was sure different from her mother at some points. The woman would rather die than go to these things.

"I want to act like a normal student." Nessie said.

I froze. A normal high-scholar. This meant boyfriends, lots of friends, trips, parties... no space for me at all I suppose.

"I see." I said with a sad smile across my face.

She sensed my mood and now stared at me full of worry.

"What is wrong Jake?" She asked smoothing my hair.

"Nothing at all, Nessie. I was just thinking about how many hearts you will break and felt pity for them!" I lied chuckling in a terribly odd way.

She looked at me astonished, not at all noticing my stupid lie.

"What do you mean, Jake?" She demanded.

Nessie seemed to be offended. I didn't get it.

"Well, you are going to get yourself some boyfriends, aren't you?" I asked, not getting her point.

Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"You thought I wanted to go to high-school to _date_?!" Now I was sure she was offended by me.

It hurt when I did that. It seemed like I was doomed to screw things up at times.

"Isn't it kind of part of the package?" I asked confused.

She sighted and glared at me.

"Hell no! I just want to have some friends. I am so not thinking of dating those kids." Nessie said rather irritated.

Wow, that took me by surprise.

"You are not thinking of dating at all?" I asked, still confused, but a bit relieved I had to admit.

She chuckled, seeming pretty amused by my confusion.

"I think it is better to _show_ you what I want."

Her smooth skin touched mine. I could see me and her going to school together, talking, in the stupid school dance, hugging... and then her hand was on her lap again. Her cheeks were colored with a bright, vivid red.

"So you want to share your experiences with me?" God, if this was it, I could die from happiness.

She smiled.

"Yes. I just wanted to spend some high school years with you. It seems fun and you once told me you did not fully enjoy your time there, so you could have a second chance, right?" Nessie said quite enthusiastically.

Well, that was nice. She actually remembered that, huh?

"I could, if with you." I said without thinking.

She blushed once again. Nessie laid her head on my shoulder.

"Good to know." She said breathing heavily and deeply.

I knew what that meant. In no time the girl would be asleep by me. But I couldn't really care about that. It was awfully nice to be able to stay that way beside her. It always was.

"Jake?" Her weak sleepy voice caught me by surprise.

I really thought she was in the express to dreamland.

"Yeah?" I said in response.

"Do you think I lack social skills?" She asked timidly. Which was odd. Such a straight-forward girl with such shy act. Not a match, but definitely cute.

I sniggered.

"Oh, you do." Nessie sighted in disappointment.

I patted her head in the way she hated the most. Teasing is always fun. She groaned.

"Do not. You just need a little practise. As you said you are _half_-human. You won't be scaring humans like Emmet and that is a start." I said.

That was enough to satisfy her.

"Thank you, Jake." She then hugged me and kept embracing me till she did fall asleep.

Damn I'd sure like these high-school years with the not so socially skilled half-human, though I was still wondering which more experiences she'd want to share with me.

* * *

_Not a complex thing but I do hope you guys liked it._

_Review and tell me what you like or dislike about this little thing.  
_


End file.
